


Rey's Nova Vita

by VeeTea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Multi, Slow Burn, Torture, Trigger Warnings, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTea/pseuds/VeeTea
Summary: A struggling dancer from the slums of Jakku, Rey finds herself fleeing to Coruscant with an escaped convict with no recollection of who he is, only who put him in prison and the name tag ‘FN-2187’. On their journey to the world’s Capital, Rey creates a new life for herself while also helping Finn get back on his feet. But with her new life comes new struggles as the duo realise the shining city is not all it’s cracked up to be. With rampant corruption and an invisible war between two groups of people, Rey finds herself in the midst of it as she catches the eye of the powerful Underboss of the First Order Mafia who goes by the alias Kylo Ren.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Expect Angst and Fluff, smut in later chapters as well as trigger warnings! 
> 
> An introduction to our heroin!

This was her world, one of decrepit exterior and even more broken interior. Back in the day, 50 years or so ago, Jakku was bustling, a small city with the promise of having culture and a spot on a traveler's bucket list. And yet, looking at it now, you couldn't even imagine a person making a honest life amongst its shattered windows and barely hanging street signs. Jakku had no power, its electricity completely cut off from the Grid, ever since its economy flat lined and the town’s registered citizens left, the government left it to rot, ignoring the smudge on its long list of successes. 

 

Rey would ask herself frequently; what would’ve happened if this city stayed intact? Where would she be? Certainly not on the edge of a crumbling 10 story building looking across the dark expanse of a less than promising future.

19 just last month, Rey found that she enjoyed the glimpses of a better life more and more, if she squinted hard enough and waited long enough, she could make out the lights of Coruscant, the city of lights, dreams, and overall success. She would stare at those twinkling lights until the sun rose up it seemed.  
But tonight, those lights would be bittersweet. Her last glimpses of promise it seemed, just this morning Rey’s world shattered as the realization of her growing debt and broken promises rose up to face her in the image of Unkar Plutt, her so called ‘Guardian’. 

“You want me to what?” She whispered, she remembered the dread creeping up her spine as well as the bile in her throat.  
Plutt sneered. “Sell yourself.”  
Taking a step back, Rey looked out the window and considered throwing herself out it. Maybe the impending concussion would solve her situation.  
“You know I can't do that Plutt.” Rey said, glancing at him only to see the irritation rise into his pudgy face.  
“You know damn well you don't get a say in it girlie!” He snarled, his jowls almost vibrating from his conviction. Grabbing onto her wrist, Plutt pulled her into his space. “Don't think I don't see you twirling your ass on the streets for attention, you know as well as I that if you don't make ends meet, then you’ll find yourself in the slums sucking cocks for mere credits!”  
Rey could feel his spit fly to her cheek as he drawled on. She had heard this argument before. Gritting her teeth, Rey wriggled her hand from his sweaty grasp.  
Massaging the reddened skin, Rey lowered her head. “What would you have me do?” She murmured.  
Grinning perversely as he scanned her up and down, Unkar reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of crumpled paper, showing nothing but a name and some scribbled words at the bottom.  
“His name is Harvel,” Plutt handed her the paper, Rey nearly blanched as read the inscription at the bottom.  
“I-I can't do this!”  
Plutt narrowed his eyes. “Who said you had a choice in the matter?”  
“I'm not some whore,” She retorted. A large hand around her neck was her response. Dragging her to be mere centimeters from his face, Rey had to hold her breath from the foul stench that was the man’s breath. “You don't do this job Rey, and I’ll make sure you're subjected to something far worse than a couple of ‘favors’.” 

And that was the beginning of the end for her. Rey now enjoyed her last glimpse of the golden city before her meeting with her ‘client’. The first of what she assumed was many.  
But there something she would do first. Something she had done for years. Stepping off the ledge of the building, Rey took off her heels and shed her robe. There was one thing she could do for herself and that was feel freedom for one last time. A final hoorah if you will. 

Gliding her right leg to the side and bending the other, Rey closed her eyes and imagined herself as one of the dancers she had seen on the holograms so many times. Always in unison and so very free. She had no music but by the Gods would that stop her.  
And so- she danced, Rey danced with all the emotion she could muster and with all the energy she could conjure. Moving her arms to the fluid motions of the ballerinas, contorting her body to the likes of the pop dancers, she arched her back and swayed her hips in whatever pattern she saw fit. Twirled on her feet and leaped as high as her body would carry her. 

There was only her and her burning lungs, calloused skin and watery eyes. In this state she could think and feel in control. Even with all the turmoil in her life, dancing always seemed to be her savior, she remembered all her past struggles and how she persevered, the betrayals and abandonments, empty words and apathetic faces, and she knew- she would survive. She ended her dance with a collapse to her knees. Her spirit being all that was left, to which she was determined to keep.  
She would survive this, she would leave this damned place. Maybe not tonight, maybe not a month from now, but she would. All she needed was the money, and if that meant getting on her knees to do it then she would.


	2. Through The Trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's guest isn't what she expected? Also danger alert!
> 
> Song by Gemini  
> Song Title: Trapdoor

_ We fell through the cracks, _

_ There is no way back, _

_ Through the Trapdoor… _

_...Forget what you know. _

_ Come follow me, _

_  
_ _ Through the Trapdoor _

 

She sat and waited, soon Harvel would be arriving to get his money’s worth and do unspeakable actions that she would rather not think about. But like many things, she could not control the nagging tension and unease. She didn't know what to expect, Rey knew of and saw many women who sold themselves so they could live another day, but for her- she survived through scavenging and selling scrap and trinkets that she found.    
For so long that had worked but at some point she had reached a plateau and ended up not being able to pay her rent...food being a totally different story.    
  
Pulling the robes that hid her naked form closer, Rey bit her lip as she stared at the door she was told to wait in, tensing every time she heard a creak or banging from outside. She would survive. It was only her body, it was not like she was selling her mind or identity, or doing this on a regular basis. One time- and ten her debt would be paid off and then she could start working for herself again. The bite of her nails  into her arm called her out on her bullshit.    
  
Who was she kidding? She only had so much to her name and her body was one of those few things, she didn't want to do this! Sucking in a big breath, Rey slammed her heeled foot hard on the cement floor, the bed she sat upon gave several loud squeaks from the movement before quieting down again.    
  
_ Life isnt fair, _ she reminded herself.    
_ This is what happens when you fail at keeping your end of the deal. So suck it up! _

Taking in a big gulp of hair, Rey moved her hair forward, this had to be done…   
  
  
Several more agonizing minutes passed and there was still no sign of the man called Harvel...Rey looked at the clock and scowled. How arrogant was this man to leave someone like this waiting in such a circumstance?    
In her raging thought process, Rey almost missed the distant shouting and banging heard outside the door, standing up, she went to investigate when the door itself slammed open.    
  
Stifling a cry of surprise Rey watched as the man who wrecked open the door stumbled in. He was breathing heavily and was glancing between her and the rest of the room.    
  
“Are you the one?” He gasped. His eyes trailed over her quizzically. Folding her arms closer to her body, Rey assumed this odd man to be Harvel. Though he wasn't what she imagined. He was dark toned and fit, around her age give or take a year, and about her height- yet the most striking thing about him was his attire. A worn-out long sleeved black t shirt with matching pants and white shoes, wasn't he supposed to be wealthy?    
Shooing away her doubt, Rey nodded and walked toward him in what she hoped was a seductive stride.    
  
Seeming relieved the man straightened up and met her halfway. “So you can help me?” He rasped. Rey grabbed the man’s belt loops with shaky fingers and gave a weak smile.    
“I sure hope so,” She whispered, not noticing the man’s changing expression before she began to unzip his pants.    
_ I want this over with as quick as humanly possible  _ she thought grimly. Yet the man’s firm grip on her wrists stopped her.    
“Whoa- Whoa, what the hell are you doing?!” He grated out. Furrowing her brows, Rey looked at him and then at the door he barged through. “Aren't you Harvel?”    
  
“Harvel? No, I'm here to-” His explanation was cut short when shouting that was now much closer came from the hallway. Cursing under his breath, the man turned back to Rey. “I can't deal with this right now. Do you know a way out of here?”   
  
Opening and closing her mouth, Rey glanced at a low hanging vent shaft above them. Looking at the escape with hope, the odd person maneuvered around her and began to climb the bed.    
  
Turning away from the stranger’s antics, Rey slowly walked toward the door, peeking out to the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was making the man so ansty. She saw nothing but begun to here screams and gunshots from around one of the corners. Clasping a hand over her mouth to hide her gasps, Rey slammed the door shut and struggled to lock it. Holding her body against the thin barricade, she glared at the man who was meticulously loosening the vent panel.    
“Who are you?” She demanded. Dread rose from the base of her stomach to accumulate in her throat, creating a voice she didn't recognize. He did not pause as he answered.    
“Questions later, we need to get out of here.”    
  
“We? There is no ‘we’, I don't even know who you are!” She retorted. Finally prying the vent open, the man inspected the escape route briskly before hopping off the bed, speed walking across the room, ending up so close to her that Rey could feel his breath. “Its either you’re with me or them, and trust me, I’m the better option.”    
  
Sounds of chaos were heard on the other side closer now. Gritting her teeth, Rey hastily took off her heels. “What is with you people and deciding what I do?” She growled as she tossed the last heeled death sentence across the room. Grinning boyishly, the man grabbed her by the wrist- much to Rey’s annoyance, and hoisted her up into the vent.    
“Lead the way stranger!” He called as Rey began to crawl in front of him, her chagrin evident on her face if it was visible. “What makes you think I know the way?” She responded incredulously.    
  
Feeling the vent walls vibrate as the man followed suit, Rey forced herself to crawl faster, not wanting his face anywhere near her rear end. “I don't,” He gritted out. “But I go by the idea of ladies first.”    
“Bullshit!” She shot back.  As they crawled deeper, light became non existent.    
  
“I swear if I wind up trapped in here with you-”    
  


“I get it,” The man interrupted. “But right now, you need to trust me, vents always have another opening.”    
  


“Oooh, a vent expert are we?” She retorted. Feeling his head bump her as she paused, Rey whipped her head around. “Watch It!” She hissed. Feeling the walls shift as the man shrugged, Rey scowled at his response.    
  


“Y’know you could try to be a bit nicer to the man who saved your life.”    
  


“Yeah well, excuse me for being rude, but the last thing I expected tonight was to be trapped in a claustrophobic space with a complete stranger!”    
“Oh so you preferred to sell your body instead?”    
“How do you know-” Before she could finish the vent walls caved beneath their stationary weight, leaving their bodies to the cruel mistress of gravity.   
  
Rey’s body hit cold cement only to be crushed by the man’s weight above her. Laying there in shock for several seconds, Rey ended up roughly shoving him off of her.    
Grunting at her force the stranger stood up slowly. “Sorry ‘bout that.” He whispered.    
  
Heaving herself to stand white at the same time tying her robe tighter, Rey looked around the new room they had wound up in. “This looks to be in the other section of the building,” She mumbled.    
  
“And you know that how?”    
  
Rey shrugged, “The room we were in before is part of a regularly used section of the facility, this room is much more run down, it also explains why the vent gave way,” pointing to the broken piece of infrastructure she explained. “As you can see, it much more rusted over.”    
  
“So what does that mean for us?” The man responded.    
  
“It means you're safe, for now. But we’ll have to find a different a way out.”     
  
Before he could respond, Rey was already making her way to the door, prying it open by its deteriorated hinges. Turning to look at him over her shoulder, Rey smiled. “You’ll just have to trust me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to believe if Rey didn't live in a PG universe she would have a sailor's mouth. Also, who the hell is this guy?!


	3. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes an acquaintances in a city of enemies. What will she do with him?

_ getting tired of this heart _

_ keeps on beating to somebody before _

_ need to stay away from everyone _

_ whoever knew me before _

_ stood so tall  _

_ smoke is rising now have you come to watch it burn _

_ you never wanted it till it’s gone _

_ and you're learning how but you never find the words  _

 

“So who was it you were actually looking for?”    
“Huh?”   
“When you crashed through the door, you asked me ‘are you the one’. Obviously I’m not, so would you care to clarify?”

  
Traveling down the cement steps, the stranger rubbed the back of his neck as if he stressed in giving the answer. “Well, I don't have a name _ per se _ , but when I escaped I was told by a fellow inmate that if I could reach Jakku that-”   
  
“Hold on a sec!” Spinning on her bare heel, Rey glowered at the man. “You’re a convict?”    
Raising his eyebrow, the man motioned to a stitched-in number on his bicep. “Well yeah, FN-2187, I thought you had noticed,” Looking at her expression the man waved his hands in a panicky motion. “Now don't get all stressed out okay! I'm an innocent man, I swear!”    
  


Raising a critical eyebrow, Rey analyzed the escapee. After a long 10 seconds of though, she gave deep sigh. “You’re not the worst person I’ve seen in this city so I guess…” She made a sweeping motion towards him. “I can help you out…”    
  
The man’s gleaming smile was the only thing keeping Rey's suspicions at bay, giving a weak one in return, they continued down the flight of stairs until they reached the base of the second building, staring at the decrepit twin doors, Rey glanced at the slightly taller stranger next to her.    
  
“You know it's going to be a pain in the ass if I have to keep calling you FN-2187...what's your real name?”    
  
Shifting awkwardly, the man glanced at her than to an opening in the wall next to them. “Well-I don't know what my name is you see…”    
  
Narrowing her eyes, Rey turned around to face him. “You mean you’ve never had a name?”   
  
“No! Well-maybe. I don't know, when I arrived at the prison, I had already had my memory wiped, I couldn't remember who I was, where I came from...only why I was there.”    
  
“So how can I be sure you're not a mass murderer?” She accused softly.    
  
The man shrugged. “Because the people who put me there said I was convicted of ‘ _ Treason against the State _ ’ or somthing like that.”    
  
“What?”    
  
No longer wanting to be in the broken down structure, the man was the first to open the twin doors, albeit discreetly. “Look, can we talk about this later?” 

  
“No, I’d prefer to know if letting you anywhere near where I live is a smart idea.”    
  
Rounding on her, the man glared at her. Although he looked angered, Rey could see the emotion was half hearted. If anything he seemed more tired than pissed.    
  
“Look, all they said was that I betrayed ‘the cause’ and that the only way to pay for my sins was to rot in prison never knowing my identity or purpose. That's it. I didn't kill anyone, nor did I even hurt anyone. I just saw an escape and I took it.”    
  
Under the cover of night, Rey led the stranger to her home, “Well...if you don't have a name,” She spoke up begrudgingly. “What should I call you?”    
  
The man paused before his face lit up. “Finn!”   
  
“Finn?”   
  
“Yeah, the man who helped me escape-Poe I think was his name. He called me Finn.”   
  
“Huh, so what happened to this Poe guy?”   
  
The newly named Finn faltered. “Well...I’m not so sure...The day I escaped Poe was led away by the same men who put us there. I don't know exactly what happened to him…”   
  
“Oh,” Slowing down her pace, Rey turned to him. “I’m sorry to hear that.”   
  
Finn shrugged “He was a smart guy, maybe he escaped as well.”   
  
Rey doubted it but dared not voice her own ideas of what happened to the benevolent criminal.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
“Well...this is it! Welcome to my humble abode.”    
  
Looking at his surroundings, Finn gave a look of neutrality, puckering his lips in thought and nodding to himself. “Well your home is quite…”    
  
Smiling sardonically, Rey twiddled the tying's of her robe. “...empty?”    
  
Returning her smile, Finn shrugged. “Rational,”    
  
Huffing, Rey walked across the cemented floors.    
  
Her home was an insult to the definition, the third floor of an abandoned warehouse, Rey had an incredibly large abode but it was all barren, with only the interior being adorned with support pillars and large multi glass windows, she got used to rising with the sun. And being the opportunist that she was, Rey found this place to be her own personal dance room, using the flat ground and lighting to her advantage. 

 

In a small section of one of the corners were Rey’s sparse belongings. A rusty heater and slightly shredded mattress rested there as well as a few curtains that she had torn and make-shifted into a blanket.

 

“Make yourself at home for the time being,” Rey invited, walking over to one of the windows, she-with a bit of effort- pried open a panel and let out an ear splitting whistle.

 

Flinching at the sudden sound Finn hushed her. “What are you doing?!”

 

Without looking at him she explained. “Calling BB,”

 

“Who?”

 

Smiling yet still transfixed at the darktown outside she explained. “A good for nothing stray,”

 

Almost on queue, an obnoxious meow was heard before a small yet plump cat jumped through the window.  

 

To Finn it was an odd mix of everything. With a bobbed tail, long legs and wide ears, it was certainly a mutt. And from its moon shaped eyes it seemed to be all knowing. 

 

Giving a trill, the cat known as BB weaved itself between Rey’s legs before heading to Finn to sniff his shoes.   
  
Opening and closing his mouth, Finn searched his brain for an explanation. How could a woman in such poverty be able to keep a cat in her home?    
  
“He catches mice and any kind of bugs that live here. I don’t have the ability to feed him so I never did...he seemed to figure that out pretty quick- which you should to,” Rey explained.    
  
As she watched Finn begin to pet and coo at BB, she became aware of her commando predicament. Pulling the robe closer around her form, she coughed out awkwardly. “Finn, you need to turn around.”    
  
“Huh, why?”    
  
Exasperated, Rey rapidly motioned to body, to which Finn rapidly got the picture.   
  
“Oh….Oh! Oh okay gotcha!” Standing with the cat now in his arms-much to BB’s protest, Finn turned around.    
  
Forcing the corners of her mouth, Rey began to rummage for her clothes yet still keeping an eye on Finn. Although he seemed nice enough, she was hardly ready to trust him with her privacy.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When all was said and done, Rey allowed Finn one of her ‘blankets’ to lay on.    
  
“You can stay for the night but after that you gotta leave,” She cautioned, to which Finn nodded and gave a mock salute. “Sure thing ma’am.”    
  
It was a quiet night after that, Finn stayed relatively warm with his getup and Rey being used to the nightly cold, was able to withstand the occasional wind. One thing however did wake her up right before dawn.    
  
Sitting, Rey fished for her beat up journal and broken pencil, skimming through the pages of marked lines she opened it up to where she left off.    
  
Staring at the page and then at Finn sleeping soundly with BB on his side, Rey bit her lip and twiddled with her pencil between her fingers. Could she possibly…?   
  
Shaking her head, Rey scratched another angry line into her journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what the journal is for, and I think we can also guess what Rey might be thinking...a new start perhaps? Find out soon!
> 
> Also- next chapter is not what you'll be expecting...
> 
> Song: Church ft. Valen  
> Song by: Lawless


	4. The Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face appears and actions come full circle for our heroin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some torture and violence in this chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait, I went to visit my grandmother and there is absolutely no Wifi there! 
> 
> Song: The Outsider  
> By: A Perfect Circle

_ Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  _

_ Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence  _

_ Lying through your teeth again  _

_ Suicidal imbecile  _

_ Think about it, you're pounding on the fault line  _

_ What'll it take to get it through to you precious  _

_ Go with this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  _

_ Such a mess. Why would I wanna watch you...  _

 

In a one way glass room that seemed to float above the dancers and overall sinners, there were a group of men, one on his knees, 4 in white suits surrounding him, and one clad in all black overlooking them. 

“Hit him again.”   
  
A gargled scream ripped through the room, seeming to deafen the ears of the veteran interrogators as they sent another jolt of electricity through the man’s body.   
  
Bleeding from one ear and gripping his broken fingers with his other fist, the man in question fell unto his face as the heat left his body. He was unconscious and convulsing as his muscles and nerves tried to regain some form of control.   
  
Swirling his whiskey glass thoughtfully while tapping the platinum grip of his cane- his thumb lazily rubbing the red kyber crystal in the middle- the interrogator half smiled and waved for one of the man dressed in an all white tuxedo to wake him up.   
  
Once the ammonium carbonate had reached the man’s nose, he gasped for air, his eyes bulging as the offensive smell made his sinuses burn. Kicking him onto his stomach, the henchman in white hoisted him up onto his knees.   
  
“Please sir…” He gasped, tears showing in his eyes for the thousandth time that night it seemed, “Mr. Kylo sir...I meant no disrespect I-”   
  
“You meant know disrespect,” The man in black interrupted, standing up from his extended settee, cane in hand, “when you ignored my orders to obtain the traitor and his accomplice?”    
  
His long legs carried him across the room in a mere 3 steps, twirling his cane lazily, its emblem and features showing off the tall man’s stature and rank. “...You meant no disrespect when you wasted 3 days of my time trying to catch up to said traitor,” the man known as Kylo got down on his haunches and rested the end of the cane in the middle of the tortured man’s forehead. “Only to tell me you lost him in an abandoned, run down city at the edge of Coruscant?!” His sultry voice left as he gripped the man's scalp, hauling him up to his feet through mere strength alone.   
  
“I’m sorry sir please, just give my men and I time,” The man pleaded.  
  
Kylo bit the insides of his cheeks, his eyes boring into the poor soul's beaten skull. Seconds ticked by as the powerful man deliberated. When the clock was about to reach its 15th second, Kylo sighed in defeat, dropping the man onto his knees.   
“You disappoint me Federick...The boss isn't going to be happy about this when I tell him…” Kylo admonished, his gloved hand running through thick hair as he began mumbling under his breath.   
  
Smiling weakly as the beaten Federick realised he’d survived, nodded enthusiastically. “Yessir thank you sir, I promise I wont dissapoint you I-” Frederick stopped as he came face to face with the barrel of a pistol.   
  
“...you were a bad a investment,” Kylo finished. Two shots were unloaded into the man’s skull before he could utter one last plea.   
  
When Federick’s body hit the ground for the last time, Kylo sighed again, handing the butt of the gun to one of his men. “Where did you get such a cheap weapon?” He grunted.   
  
Apologizing under his breath, the man was sent away to retrieve a better model.   
  
Looking down at the hallowed body at his feet, Kylo nudged the man’s skull around with his foot, the sounds of the club’s bass seemed to always deafen the gunshots, he mused. Waving his hand to excuse the rest of the white clad men, Kylo sat himself back down on the luxury furniture, the thumping of the music lulling him into a daze.   
  
4 hours of torturing some fool really did a number on his psyche it seemed, he needed a good distraction. Calling for his butler, Kylo tapped his foot impatiently as a mousy man by the name of Mitaka made his way over.   
  
“Yes...Mr. Ren?” He seemed to whisper, his voice barely being heard over the music. Staring past him to look out the windows onto the dance floor, Kylo breathed a sigh. “Bring me one of the women from the dance floor. A blonde one this time.”   
  
“S-Sir?”  
  
Leaning back, Kylo picked his whiskey glass back up. “And get rid of that body there. It might scare her off.”   
  
Glancing at the obvious corpse, Mitaka nodded. “Of course Sir.”   
  
________  
  
Rey jolted from her sleep, A bangng at the door being her rude akwakening. Finn mumbled beside her before she shushed him quietly.   
  
Thinking quickly, Rey pulled all of her sheets over the sleeping man, with the banging becoming more incessant each second she walk hurriedly to the front of the room.   
  
When Rey opened it, she was met with Plutt's ugly mug glaring down at her.  It was then she realized her mistake, in a hurry she began to slam the door shut only for the bloated man’s foot to hinder it.   
  
“You foolish wench!” He bellowed, ramming the door back open, Rey caught herself from stumbling unto the floor, only for Unkar to grab her arm and pull her back roughly.   
  
“Did I not make myself clear when i told you to wait for him?!” With each word his grip got tighter, Rey noticed her hand becoming pale as the circulation was caught off.   
  
“No one,” She gasped out, her teeth clenching as she tried to wrangle herself free from his grip, “showed up! I waited for over an hour-”   
  
“You obviously didn't wait long enough!” Plutt hissed  
  
“Like I give a damn!” Rey shot back.   
  
Yanking her arm more, Unkar was about to continue on his rant when he noticed movement in the corner of his eye.   
  
Looking to where his attention was, Rey held in another expletive as she saw Finn wake up from the noise. Rubbing his eyes in a childish manner, Finn blinked at her then at Unkar.   
  
“Rey...who is this guy?” He mumbled, sleep making his voice slightly deeper.   
  
_Finn you idiot-_

A hard slap resounded across the empty room, to Finn’s astonishment he watched Rey tumbled to the ground clutching her cheek. Even from this distance he could here her choking back sobs.   
  
“You bloody whore!” Unkar Plutt screeched. “You fucking moron, can you not tell the difference in what goddamn dick you’re supposed to be bobbin’ on?!”   
  
Rolling onto her side, Rey rose slowly to her knees, hand still rubbing the side of her face. “Unkar, it isn't what you think-”   
  
“I’ve had enough of you girlie! You can’t even do a simple job right!” Rey tried to get to her feet only for Plutt to knock her back down, a hard blow right in her lower abdomen made Rey see black. Heaving for breath, she tried to utter an apology yet was interrupted by another powerful kick in the same place.   
  
This time, she did scream. With each new kick came another insult, after the fourth blow, Rey began to crawl away.   
  
“Where are you going?!” 

Rey turned to scream for mercy when she heard a loud gunshot echo. Her painful gasps resonated the following silence, her eyes never leaving Platt's as he clutched his chest. Looking up, Unkar Plutt uttered a final curse before he fell back. 

Finding source of the gunshot, Rey opened and closed her mouth as she saw Finn toss away a pistol-wait...she let a man with a  _ gun _ into her home?    
  
Trotting towards her broken form, Finn bent down and began to cradle her head in his palms. “Rey? Rey are you alright?”    
  
A couple drops of blood were coughed up in response. “I...I am okay…” Red stained teeth smiled up at him. “I’ve been beaten far worse than that…”    
  
Finn shook his head and began to softly pat her abdomen. “You might have internal bleeding-”    
  
Rey stopped his ministrations with a trembling hand, looking at her face, Finn began to notice her eyes water. “Don't worry about me you idiot. That bastard has no muscle to hurt me with-” Wheezing interrupted her sentence, pulling herself out of his grasp, Rey lifted  up her shirt.    
  
A black and blue splotch that made up the entire expanse of her belly met their eyes. Sighing, Rey lowered her shirt back down. “If I am bleeding then it must be just a little bit,” she huffed. Slapping her other arm onto Finn’s shoulder she nodded for him to let her up.    
  
Leaning onto his side for support, Rey stared down at Plutt, apathy in her hazel eyes. “I didnt ask you to help me.” She said softly. Her voice devoid of anger.    
  
“I know.” Finn replied.


	5. Someone to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn reach an agreement...and so does Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Someone to Stay  
> By: Vancouver Sleep Clinic

__  
_ You were alone, left out in the cold _ __  
_ Clinging to the ruin of your broken home _ __  
_ Too lost and hurting to carry your load _ __  
_ We all need someone to hold _ __  
__  
_ You've been fighting the memory, on your own _ __  
_ Nothing worsens; nothing grows _ __  
_ I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain _ __  
_ We all need someone to stay _ __  
_ We all need someone to stay _ __  
__  
_ Hear you, falling and lonely, cry out: _ __  
_ Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope? _ __  
_ At the end of the day you were helpless _ _  
_ __ Can you keep me close? Can you love me most?

  
Rey and Finn stared the body for what seemed like hours, Rey in fear that Plutt was, in fact, not dead, Finn in awe that he actually killed a man.    
  
Tugging on his sleeve, Rey began to lead Finn to the door.    
  
“Rey, what are you doing?”    
  
Opening the door slowly, she motioned for him to be quiet as she checked outside.     
  
“Someone might’ve heard the shot. The city is abandoned but not empty. And Plutt had a lot of allies…” Turning to look at him slowly, Rey wrapped her arms around her waist. “If they find him here, we’re as good as dead.”    
  
Looking at her befuddled, Finn glanced between Rey and Plutt’s body. “Then we leave.”    
  
Rey shook her head. “It’s not that simple anymore.”   
  
“But it is! Rey, I was gonna leave anyway. Why not come with me?”    
  
“I can't do that…”    
  
“ _ Why? _ ”    
  
Rey began to fidget, shaking her head rapidly, she walked briskly to her piled up corner. “If you had come any sooner believe me Finn, I would’ve wholeheartedly agreed but…”    
  
“But what?” He pried     
  
Looking out the broken window, Rey rubbed her eyes, as if ridding them of something irritating. “You wouldn't understand...I’ve lived here my whole life,”    
  
Shaking his head, Finn approached her slowly. “But you said just now that you would’ve-”    
  
“That was before I remembered!” She countered.    
  
“Remembered  _ what _ ?” He asked softly.    
  
Lowering her head she didn't answer and instead turned to Finn. “You need to leave.”    
  
“Not without you!”    
  
Rey’s depressed demeanor did a 180, glaring at him, she went on the defensive. “Why are you being so stubborn?! You hardly know me!”    
  
Coming face to face with her now, bracing his hands on her shoulders Finn spoke with a vehemence that Rey did not expect.    
  
“Look, I don’t know your story, but I do know a lost cause when I see one.”    
  
“How dare y-”    
  
“And that’s why you _ need _ to come with me Rey, you have no future here, starving and being tossed around like trash...used and forced to do things you don’t want to do? No one should live that life.  _ No one _ .”    
  
Lowering her gaze, Rey hated the tears that ran down her cheeks. “Why are you like this?” She whispered.    
  
Slowly, carefully, Finn wrapped his arms around her, not holding her too close as to scare her away, but tight enough to make her feel safe. “Because I don’t want to see someone with so much potential suffer.”    
  
Sniffling, Rey let him hold her a bit longer before slowly pushing away. “Where would we go?”    
  
Giving a weak half smile, Finn looked over her shoulder back at the corner. “I noticed you really like Coruscant…”  he said, referring to the ripped out pages stuck on her wall, glorifying the metropolis.    
  
A thoughtful silence followed as the duo debated on what to do next, when out of the blue a small mew had both of them turning in unison. Sitting atop the window sat BB, who had apparently vanished in the early hours of the morning. At its feet was a large half eaten rodent.    
  
Giving a weak laugh, Rey glanced at Finn. “If you’re gonna make me leave my home, then I’m going to be bringing BB with me.” She warned.    
  
Taking advantage of the lightened mood, Finn gave a lopsided smile in turn. “To be honest I was planning on stealing him from you.”    
  
Giving him a light shove, Rey turned her head to the still lifeless Unkar, her mood spiraling down once again. Yet before Finn could console her a second time, she hurried over to the body, patting the sides of the morbidly obese man.    
  
“What are you doing?” Finn asked.    
  
“We can’t leave town without money, and I know damn well this bastard has something on him.”   
  
Fishing around in the man’s pockets, Rey pulled what looked to be a key. From her pleased expression Finn deduced this to be something valuable.    
  
“This is good,” Rey breathed, getting up, she hurried to the corner, her mind racing, and began to rummage through her few valuables. Picking up out a pocket knife, some indistinct photos and an extremely out of date hologram player.    
  
Lastly, she picked up her journal, Rey flitted through the pages of scratched lines, the amount significant, yet she never dared count them all. After a second of thoughtful silence, she got up.  

Packing the valuables into a weathered satchel, Rey motioned for Finn to follow. With her racing toward what Finn assumed was the home of the key, he had to quickly sweep BB into his arms, ignoring the feline’s protests a second time.    
  
With the morning sky becoming brighter every minute, the two had very little time to waste, already Rey spotted movement in her peripherals, signaling that fellow hobos and all around drifters were waking up.    
  
Speeding up her already brisk trot, she did not wait for Finn, her mind forming a plan of having to quickly get in and out of Plutt's building before any of his goonies showed up.

When Rey did finally reach Plutt’s quarters, she breathed a sigh of more relief than exhaustion. They seemed to be the only ones there. Quickly stepping inside, she scanned the room for any unseen intruders before heading straight for the vault she had seen Plutt open and close hundreds of times, yet never catching a glimpse around his heaping sides of what was inside. Barely registering the trailing gasps of Finn behind her as he caught up, Rey began opening the metal box. From what she saw, Rey became giddy with petty laughter. That _ bastard _ , that greedy, conniving twisted  _ bastard _ !   
  


In the vault stood several heaps of cash that Rey could value at almost 20 thousand credits. The obese prick must’ve been embezzling money off of not only the people here, but from nearby towns as well. Selling the hard earned goods of others for personal gain; no wonder her pay had been so few. She maybe made a fraction of a percent of what Unkar received.    
  
Without hesitation, Rey snatched the cash, stuffing it unceremoniously into the bag holding her belongings. Tumbling after the last roll of credits, was what Rey did not expect. Hover Car keys.    
  
Picking them up, she studied the dusty thing before curiously pushing one of the buttons. A split second later, she jumped at a responsive honk from the back. Glancing behind her at a much confused Finn, she shrugged.    
  
Opening up the back door, Rey was met with a silver vehicle nearly 40 years old. But there was a problem.    
  
“What garbage,” Rey whispered.    
  
Following after her, Finn gave a laugh. “No way! Can you believe our luck?”    
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Rey pushed a different button which seemed to ignite the car engine. With a quick belch of the exhaust, the Hover Car began to float. Blue lights under the chassis lit up, giving away its origins.    
  
“This is a Falcon.” Rey uttered, pure shock shown on her face. “The Millennium edition?  _ That’s impossible _ …”   
  
“We don't have time for being shocked Rey we need to go!” Finn rushed, nudging her forward, he jumped into the passenger side.    
  
“You know how to drive right?” He asked.    
  
Following suit, Rey got into the driver’s side. “Kinda, I fixed up and stole car’s several times...I think I can drive an older model.”     
  
Finn gave a boyish grin, clutching BB tighter to his chest, he nodded. “You ready?”   
  
Rey gave a wry laugh, ignoring the growing anxiety in her stomach she answered. 

“No,” and pushed on the gas.    
  


* * *

  
  
She indeed was a pretty little thing Kylo mused, a nice smile and almond shaped eyes. She didn't talk too much and let him lead the conversation. The only problem? She was completely and utterly  _ naive. _   
  
When Mitaka had given him this girl, Ren first noticed the thigh high dress and stilettos. Next her overall wary disposition. He sat her down, poured her a glass of one of his cheaper wines- she certainly wasn't worth a 300 credit wine that was for sure- and introduced himself.    
  
The young lady crossed her legs nicely and listened politely. Nodding and smiling at the socially acceptable moments- how irritating.    
  
After 10 minutes of talking and forgetting her name the moment she uttered it, Ren sat down his untouched glass and lounged back on the blood red sofa. His cane leaning on his leg.    
  
Listening to the beat of the music outside and silently watching the dancers get shitfaced below his glass encased castle.    
  
“Do you know why I brought you here sweetheart?” Kylo asked, angling his head to look straight at her.    
  
The girl smiled, sipping her wine before letting it lay on the table next to his. “You wanted to offer me a job?” She inquired. Her voice was light like a flute.    
  
Kylo hated flutes.    
  
“Yes I did, I had noticed you from up here. You’re a pretty good dancer.” He praised lightly.    
  


The girl blushed, looking down bashfully. “Well, I did take lessons-”    
  
“You also look like a pretty good fuck.” he deadpanned.    
  
Silence followed his comment. Looking at her expression, Kylo was not surprised to find the young lady shocked...almost insulted.     
  
“ _ Excuse you _ ?”    
  
“You heard me sweetheart. Im offering you job, on the condition,” Kylo motioned with his cane to the double door behind him leading to a bedroom. Made just for the occasion for his many conquests. “That you take your little ass to my bed.”    
  
The woman glanced between Kylo and the doors. Her arms bracing herself to get up and flee. “Do I…” She gulped. “Do I have a choice?” She whispered.    
  
Kylo smiled, leaning forward, he gave her a rough pat on the cheek. “Of course my dear. A forced woman is a sad a sight to see.”

The girl relaxed slightly, her worried face becoming a hard stare. “Then I refuse.”    
  
Getting up, the woman gathered her purse and made it halfway to the door when Kylo interrupted. “Does your boyfriend satisfy you sweetheart?”     
  
The woman stopped in her tracks. From his position, Kylo could only see her shoulder rise and fall from her quickening breath. “What did you say?”    
  
He smirked. Walking up behind her, Kylo tapped his cane for her full attention. “Does you make you breathless? Make you scream? Have you wanting more? Does he leave you…” He leaned forward slightly, letting her hear him repeat it. “Satisfied?”     
  
The woman turned her heel. “How did you know I had a boyfriend? I...I never mentioned him-”    
  
“I see you come here every saturday with the same man, when talking with me you kept glancing back with a guilty look on your face and your dress suggests you want to impress a certain man in your life, plus,” Kylo motioned to her hand. “That ring on your hand is sold as a promise token.” Kylo stared her in the eye. “One that is routinely given, not bought.”

  
“But how did you know about-”    
“Why would a satisfied woman stay this long pondering my offer of a wonderful night?”    
  
She began to fidget, he was making her nervous again.    
  
Stepping back, he explained in a softer voice. “This will only be a one time thing sweetheart. In return for your commitment I will give you so many opportunities for success. Trust me, I can certainly make it worth your while.”     
  
Kylo gave her a minute, watching as the girl debated in her head. After a moment's hesitation, she bit her lip. “You promise this is a one time thing?”    
  
Kylo nodded solemnly. “If that is what you want then yes.”    
  
Another hesitation and the girl relented. Giving a welcoming smile, Kylo took her hand.    
  
In all honesty, Kylo wasn't attracted to her in the slightest.  In factuality her boyfriend was a known con artist who had pissed him off one too many times. And as Kylo roughly sheathed himself into the fool’s woman, her wanton gasps filling the room as she came again, unknowing that his men were currently beating the ever loving crap out of her beloved boyfriend outside; he couldn't help but feel a sense of... _ satisfaction. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if things went a bit quick. I'm trying to get everything moving to the main storyline. Also, if Kylo seems a bit OOC, he's supposed to be reminiscent of old timey crime bosses, but I hope he still is like canon Kylo. 
> 
> One more thing, instead of being 'force sensitive' Kylo is very, very intuitive. Think Sherlock Holmes!


	6. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's journey is just beginning and Kylo is met with some new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dead V   
> By: Nightcall ft. Dreamhour

_ Everyone, every hope _

_ The silver lining that you've ignored _

_ It won't be the same anymore _

_ Anyway, anyhow, bring me back to life _

_ Everything i've done before _

_ Comes crashing down, I'm feeling low _

_ But is this the reality or just another dream? _

_ Maybe i'm falling, believing, dreaming _

_ Or am i dead? _

_ Everything is gone _

_ Now i'm six feet under _

_ Regrets and memories, for me to wonder _

_ Rest in peace, they say to me _

_ But I just wanted to be free _

_ Free _

 

Rey watched the city pass by her, going by familiar dumpsters and the hooker corners that were always infested at night, past alleys, ones where Rey got beat up and where she beat up others. Yet as the buildings began to become more scarce, she felt tears well up.    
  
That was home. Even with all its criminals and backstabbers. She grew up there. She survived there. She discovered her passion of dance there.

Blinking away the dreadful water-works, Rey turned to Finn. “Do you know the way to Coruscant?”   
  
After the car had started up, Finn had let BB go, to which the cat haughtily hid in the back seats.   
  
He shrugged and pointed west. “That way.”  
  
Glaring at him, Rey scanned around the 2 way road, any possible signs to and from the city had been taken down years ago to be sold for scrap.   
  
Tapping her fingers on the wheel, Rey gave a huff and veered left, heading west. Of course driving off the roads was illegal but any hope of law enforcement was very unlikely in these parts. And because the vehicle hovered there was no possibility of any damage.   
  
“I’ll head back on the road once we near Coruscant.” Rey explained to a tense Finn, having seen him suddenly clutch the door handle when she left the safety of the guidelines. 

It was a quiet moment between them that followed. Finn turned to look at Rey and recalled her words from earlier.    
  
“What made you want to stay?” He murmured. Not wanting to be pushy, Finn let the question hang.    
  
Another second of silence and Rey gave a sad smile and glanced at him. “It’s complicated.”    
  
Finn shifted in his seat onto his side, facing her. “We have some time to waste.” He encouraged.    
  
Biting the insides of her cheeks, she answered bluntly. “My family,”    
  
A third second of silence.    
  
“Family?”    
  
Rey nodded, her eyes strictly staying on the road. “For all I know I was born in Jakku...I don't have much memory of my father, but I do remember my Mother well…” Rey looked outside her side window for a moment. To Finn it seemed she was hiding her emotions. Yet she continued.    
  
“When I turned 5 my father was shot by some drifter over a scrap of food. Not the most honorable way to go but...he died trying to survive.” Turning to him,  Rey dared Finn with her gaze to disagree.    
  
Finn looked down at his lap, his fingers intertwined in a nervous grasp for security. It was at a moment like this that he realized if he had a memory of his time before prison...perhaps he could empathize?    
  
She didn't pause for him to respond. “And my mother...she...well because my father was always out, she had to look out for me mainly...taking care of a rowdy toddler in a ghetto like that is not easy...so…” A wistful smile turned the corners of Rey’s lips. “So she taught me to pickpocket, fight, how to scavenge, and...dance...more or less to tire me out but, she gave me my passion-”    
  
“You dance?”    
  
Rey looked at Finn for a moment, shocked. That’s right, she never did tell him that little detail.    
  
“More or less…”   
  
An odd look crossed over his face. “Is that why I found you in that-”   
  
“No,” Rey shook her head rapidly. “That was for a total different reason entirely,”    
  
“So, how did you end up there?”    
  
Rey gave him a look, though it seemed she was tiring of all these questions she humoured him. “I got behind on my payments and Plutt decided that my body was more valuable,” She deadpanned.   
  
Finn stared at her in sympathy. “Has he done that before?” He whispered.   
  
She shook her head again. “No, that was the first time…” She smiled and looked at him. “Guess I was lucky that you found me.” 

He grinned in return. “I’m glad I could help you Rey,”    
  
They returned to a steady silence after that, Finn would later rest his head for a nap, not realizing that right beside him, Rey was glancing back more and more frequently the farther they left Jakku.    
  


* * *

  
  
_Shit...Shit...Shit_! He was in such deep _shit!_   
  
Being called to the big boss’ office was never a good thing, not ever. Holding his cane by its length, Kylo strode past self portraits and busts, marbled columns and spiral staircases with rows upon rows of white suited guards. Following the red carpets, Kylo stopped in his tracks, standing before thick double doors.   
  
4 men stood in front him, their shades hiding their blank eyes. “Kylo sir,” They acknowledged in unison.     
  
He glowered at them. “Open the doors,”   
  
The two nearest the door handles immediately did so, they’re movements fluid yet robotic.   
  
Stepping inside the windowless room, Kylo’s mood plummeted further when he saw Hux. The boss’s conciliere stood in front of the large desk and turned to look over his shoulder at Ren. His expression mirrored Kylo’s own; unadulterated loathing.   
  
In short, Armitage Hux was the Boss’s advisor, every battle strategy and major decision was talked between him and the boss. A child of old money, he had connections in every major political office in Coruscant and the next city. 

Lounging on one of the lengthy leather sofas was Madam Phasma, the top and most respected Caporegime, in charge of everything and anything to do with the soldiers. She was the trooper’s alpha and mistress. Kylo hated her least of all. 

She was the detective out of the three of them. Her soldiers were her darlings, her brainwashed, one minded, shoot-and-ask-questions-later darlings. Rigid and honest on the outside, yet conniving and witty behind closed doors.    
  
And Kylo Ren? He made sure all orders were put into action, he did the dirty work, if someone needed to be 6 feet underground, he would have them shot and buried the next morning. Grandson of the legendary Mobster Vader, Kylo was in line to be the next boss, a title he has been itching to achieve since adolescence.    
  
Walking forward, Kylo reached the front of the desk, any closer and his thighs would’ve touched the gold encrusted edge.    
  
Before him, in a large executive chair sat the boss. His hands folded in front of him. Kylo did not know how old the powerful man was, but he would guess old enough.    
  
The man’s skin hung off his cheekbones, his jowls sagged to create an ever permanent frown. Strands of white hair lay listless atop his scar ridden head. The epitome of ancient.    
  
“You called sir?” Kylo spoke softly. His voice dripping with reverence.    
  
Reaching out a shaky, spindly hand, the man stayed silent.    
  
WIthout hesitation, Kylo lowered his upper body and bowed, his hand reaching out to incase the elder’s. With a slow breath, he kissed the ring on the boss’s finger, his lips laying atop the priceless red jewel for several seconds.    
  
Once returning to his full height, Kylo awaited his leader’s words.   
  
After several torturous moments, the boss spoke. His voice was raspy with use, yet carried in deep resonance throughout the room. “Hux has informed me of some disappointing news my child,”    
  
Kylo Ren gave a quick murderous glance to the ginger beside him.    
  
“The traitor has yet to be in our custody.” He continued

Kylo remained silent. Knowing well to wait his turn.    
  
“Some of his men had been stationed in the abandoned city of Jakku and have  discovered our pawn-Unkar Plutt, to be dead. We believe this to be the actions of our escapee.”    
  
Kylo clenched his fist, his fingernails biting into the pale flesh.    
  
“There is another thing,” His leader continued. Kylo awaited with bated breath.    
  
“The traitor had help,” At that, Kylo knew he was in deep shit. The traitor was his responsibility. It was one thing to lose your charge, but it was a whole different story if you lose someone elses.    
  
“Boss, I swear this is a simple set back to-”    
  
“You swear?” The elder responded standing up on shaky legs, Kylo swallowed as the boss gave him a glare. “My dear boy, you dont  _ swear _ to something like this. You don't _ promise _ . What you do, is get me results. And you have failed. From what I have gathered, you have wasted the resources of Phasma’s men, Hux’s spy, and my time.”    
  
Inhaling, Kylo nodded. “I understand,”    
  
The boss’s gaze did not waver, to the point where Kylo had to lower his own.    
  
He slammed his palm on the table. “You have 3 days.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys! A lot has happened, and I had to dedicate my time elsewhere. I hope to post a bit more frequently and longer chapters. But that's if everything goes according to plan ><;
> 
> So Kylo is in trouble, and Rey is having some internal conflicts, also! Will we discover more about Finn? Find out soon! :)


	7. FanFic Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Update

Hello everyone! I know its been awhile since I last posted and I sincerely apologize, work has been insane, and I've made several mistakes in getting behind. Research projects and studying have also been a headache. However I do have some better news! (Kinda) I am rewriting this fic. Being a control freak and a bit Obsessive Compulsive, I reread through the chapters and I have found that I am not liking what I am seeing. So instead, this fic is going to be remodeled. Longer, more detailed and better constructed chapters with hopefully no loopholes. The storyline will basically be the same with some minor changes.   
This old fic will stay up, and I will be posting the new fic under a different name. You'll know it when you see it! ;) 

Thank you again for your patience! I hope you will see an improvement!


End file.
